Alvernon - Les ravages de la guerre
by iloveharlock
Summary: Trois amis. Un serment indivisible. Puis la guerre qui sépare tout et tous. Albator est né pour défendre la liberté et si possible épargner à d'autres la propre dévastation de son univers. Et s'il doit se battre contre son propre sang pour cela, il n'a pas le choix d'hésiter. Les Illumidas ont tout ravagé et il ne lui reste rien à sauver. Quoique.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_ : Albator, Warius, leurs cuirassés, leurs équipages, M. Zon et quelques Illumidas appartiennent à leur créateur M. Leij Matsumot

Les autres sont à moi

 **1.**

Rentrés en même temps à l'Académie de la Flotte de Kherst, les trois amis étaient rapidement devenus inséparables, brillants, et absolument solidaires.

Et à l'aube de leur troisième et dernière année de formation, les Aspirants s'étaient faits une promesse scellée dans le sang.

\- Nous ne nous quitterons jamais.

* * *

\- Comment cela, tu nous quittes, Eméraldas ?

La rousse resplendissante aux grands yeux bleu marine grimaça.

\- Je dois retourner sur Hado, ma planète natale. Les flottilles Illumidas la menacent. Je n'ai pas pu achever mon cursus ici, mais nos quelques vaisseaux de défense ont besoin de capitaines, même si je ne pourrai jamais en porter les galons.

\- Il faut toujours défendre le lieu où l'on est né et qui nous tiendra à cœur que nous y fassions notre avenir où que nous fondions notre foyer ailleurs !

\- Merci de ta compréhension, Warius. Et toi, Emerik ? s'enquit la jeune fille.

\- Je ne saurais dire. Ma Terre est loin des conquêtes Illumidas, pour le moment. Mais elle le sera un jour ou l'autre. Moi aussi, je vais y faire un saut à mes prochaines vacances. En revanche, j'ai bien l'intention de devenir Militaire ! jeta le grand brun au lumineux regard marron.

De la tête, Warius approuva.

\- J'ai de pareilles intentions. Car ma République Indépendante ne pourra pas échapper aux appétits dévastateurs des Illumidas.

Les deux jeunes gens étreignirent leur amie.

\- Tous nos vœux t'accompagnent. Et qui sait, le hasard nous remettra peut-être en présence ?

\- A un de ces jours, conclut Emerik.

Leur amie ayant tourné les talons, Emerik et Warius échangèrent des regards soucieux.

Le second reprit la parole.

\- Je suppose que tu vas aller demander à la douce Maya de t'épouser ?

De la tête Emerik approuva.

\- Toujours là pour moi, Warius ?

\- A jamais !

 **2.**

Entre deux missions pour la Flotte terrestre, le capitaine Emerik Khérendorff était revenu chez lui.

La blondeur lumineuse, Maya l'accueillit sur le seuil de leur villa, entourée de deux enfants de sept et quatre ans.

\- J'ai peu de temps, prévint le jeune Militaire en enlaçant ses rejetons, Althorpe et Shyraze.

\- Nous profiterons de chaque instant, assura son épouse. Tu as rapporté les médicaments ?

\- Oui. Comment va Alvernon ?

\- Malade, comme presque toujours depuis sa naissance…

\- Je vais l'embrasser !

Avec tendresse, Emerick déposa des baisers sur les joues creuses du petit de cinq ans, le teint blême en dépit de la fièvre qui le dévorait, les joues creuses, le corps chétif trahissant les maladies qui ne lui avaient quasiment laissé aucun répit depuis ses quelques années d'existence.

\- Papa !

\- Mon petit cœur. Ce soir, la famille est réunie !

* * *

Depuis le poste de commandement de son _Karyu_ , Warius avait pris la communication entrante.

\- Oui, Emerik ?

\- Je suis retenu très loin, et l'avant-garde Illumidas est en approche de la Terre. Je sais que toi…

\- J'ai le temps de m'y rendre pour évacuer les tiens. C'est bien ce que tu attends de moi ?

\- Ils priment sur tout ! Sauve-les, Warius !

\- Je m'en occupe, je t'en fais le serment.

\- Merci.

De son côté, le capitaine Terrien du _Deathshadow_ interrompit l'appel.

* * *

Longtemps, trop longtemps après, Warius avait envoyé un message, uniquement écrit, à son ancien compagnon de l'Académie. Le contenu était court, simple, et atroce.

« Je suis arrivé trop tard, Emerik. Heiligenstadt a été ravagée. Je n'ai pas pu emmener ta famille. Je ne l'ai même pas retrouvée ! ».


	2. Chapter 2

**3.**

Feydar Zon, l'Imperator de la Nouvelle Coalition Terrano-Illumidas, considéra de haut Sheytane la Générale Illumidas de ses troupes.

\- Songer qu'asseoir son autorité sur presque toutes les galaxies des mondes libre unifiés d'avant aurait fini par éteindre toute once de rébellion, surtout au fil des années, gronda le grand Terrien, tout de noir vêtu, lunettes fumées sur le nez, arborant une tiare également sombre.

\- Avec ce temps, justement, ces désireux de retrouver l'équilibre, ou plutôt l'anarchie d'avant, passeront de vie à trépas de façon naturelle, notre Enchanteresse nous accordant la vie éternelle ! objecta l'Illumidas au teint verdâtre, blonde, et aux prunelles grises.

\- Je n'ai jamais appris à attendre ! rugit Feydar Zon. J'ai vendu mon âme à ton peuple il y a longtemps, j'ai éliminé vos maillons faibles pour ne garder que les meilleurs guerriers d'entre vous ! Heureusement, mes éléments Terriens renforcent la Coalition et ils nous permettent de maintenir notre autorité sur tous ces mondes !

Le Terrien alla à son bureau, se penchant sur un de ses ordinateurs.

\- Nos trois ennemis irréductibles ne lâcheront donc jamais l'os qu'ils rongent depuis toutes ces années ? Ils ne comprendront donc jamais que nous leur serons supérieurs, en tout ?

\- Ils sont de la vieille guerre, d'un autre temps, remarqua Sheytane. Ils se battront comme des bourrins, comme depuis toujours, jusqu'à ce que mon _Apocalypse_ les dégomme, aujourd'hui ou demain !

De la tête, Feydar approuva les propos de sa belle Générale. Le Terrien se saisit d'un stylo lumineux pour désigner des points sur un des grands écrans des murs de son bureau.

\- Eméraldas, la capitaine du _Queen_. Warius Zéro, le commandant du _Karyu_. Et Albator avec son _Arcadia_. Ils sont les symboles auxquels se raccrochent ces poches de révoltés. Je commence à en avoir sérieusement assez !

\- J'ai déjà essayé quelques stratégies, glissa Sheytane.

\- Et elles ne suffisent pas, elles n'ont pas réussi ! siffla Feydar Zon.

Derrière les verres de lunette, le regard de ce dernier fulmina, lançant des éclairs.

\- Le plus dangereux est ce défiguré Pirate qu'aucun de nous n'ignore être Emerik Khérendorff - peut-être que le raid d'Ezra fut une erreur en éliminant sa famille, mais bon cela pouvait soit le mettre en rage, soit le mener à la folie. Bien que je pense que tout en ce Pirate n'est que folie en voulant envers et contre tout nous mener la vie dure, sur les quelques points où il peut réussir ses misérables escarmouches ! J'en ai sérieusement marre ! Si tu ne peux alpaguer ces trois électrons libres qui bien que moucherons me gonflent prodigieusement, essaye à présent d'en finir avec le plus agressif d'entre eux : Albator, puisqu'il se fait désormais appeler ainsi!

\- A tes ordres, Imperator.

La Générale inclina positivement la tête, claquant des talons, avant de se retirer.

* * *

Alors qu'il était en escale près d'un lac pour y ravitailler en eau, les scans de l' _Arcadia_ avaient repéré trois véhicules tout-terrain en approche.

Un couple d'âge mûr était descendu du premier et avait demandé à parler au plus recherché des opposants à la Coalition.

Face à un Pirate borgne et balafré, tout de noir vêtu, drapé dans une longue cape doublée de rouge, ils étaient d'abord demeurés silencieux. Aussi blonde que son capitaine était sombre, ce fut une jeune femme en combinaison rose qui parla la première.

\- Votre teint, vous n'êtes pas natifs de cette planète, remarqua-t-elle.

\- Nous sommes originaires de Goha. Nous y avions notre famille.

\- Je sais, les Illumidas viennent d'y faire un raid, déclara alors Albator. Je suis désolé.

\- Moins que nous ! siffla son interlocuteur aux cheveux blancs. Pouvez-vous nous expliquer comment une copie presque conforme que vous a pu mener les troupes Illumidas à ce massacre.

\- Comment cela ? tressaillit le grand Pirate balafré.

\- Voyez ! fit encore l'homme en lui tendant une tablette. Il s'agit de la nouvelle âme damnée de l'Impérator, il commande le _Deathclaw_ et se fait appeler Alvernon !

* * *

Reparti en catastrophe, l' _Arcadia_ fonçait à travers l'espace.

Retranché dans ses appartements qui se trouvaient dans l'antique château arrière en bois qui faisait office de poupe au cuirassé vert, Albator ruminait en boucle.

« Alvernon, même si quinze ans se sont écoulés, je ne pouvais que te reconnaître ! Tu n'as plus rien de l'enfant souffreteux, que du contraire ! Et tu t'es mis à la solde des Illumidas ! Mais la première question qui se pose, comment peux-tu être en vie ? Warius, tu as des comptes à rendre ! ».


	3. Chapter 3

**5.**

Dans l'ombre rotative d'une lune, l' _Arcadia_ et le _Karyu_ s'étaient retrouvés pour la première fois en quinze ans, et l'ambiance était tout sauf à de joyeuses retrouvailles.

Un Pirate furibond avait déboulé dans le bureau du commandant de la République Indépendante.

\- Alvernon est vivant ! Je me doute qu'il n'est pas le seul garçon à porter ce prénom mais j'ai vu les images de son raid sur Goha. Il me ressemble jusqu'à la balafre, sauf qu'il a les yeux couleur de mer de sa maman, mais plus aucun sentiment dans ce regard ! Tu m'avais pourtant rendu le cœur de pierre en prétendant que ma famille avait disparu ! Qu'en est-il.

La chevelure bleu pâle doucement bouclée, en tunique rose pâle, Marina Oki la seconde du cuirassé Indépendant s'interposa machinalement entre le Terrien rongé par le chagrin et les incertitudes et le Militaire qui faisait battre son cœur aquatique de Mécanoïde.

\- Warius a pensé à l'époque que c'était la meilleure et la seule option !

\- Et moi j'aurais plutôt songé que j'aurais eu mon mot à dire !

\- Pas dans cette urgence, murmura presque Warius Zéro, casquette vissée sur la tête.

\- Raconte ! aboya Albator, les mains posées de façon muette et menaçante sur les crosses des armes que retenait son ceinturon de cuir brun.

\- J'avais envoyé Grenadier récupérer ta famille. Il n'a pu sortir qu'Alvernon des flammes, Maya rentrée dans la maison le chercher car il était trop faible pour marcher après sa pneumonie – il n'y a vraiment pas eu d'autres survivants, d'autres bombes sont tombées, il n'a pas pu y retourner. J'ai dit à Grenadier de le mettre en sécurité, de ne révéler à quiconque où il allait, même pas à moi. Et Grenadier est mort il y a quelques mois, en défendant un autre groupe d'orphelins qu'il avait pris sous son aile. Je ne sais rien de plus. Je n'ai jamais su plus – jusqu'à ce que le bras droit de la Générale Sheytane se révèle ! J'aurais préféré que…

\- J'aurais préféré qu'Alvernon périsse avec les siens, gronda Albator.

Warius tressaillit.

\- Ce n'étaient pas les propos que j'avais en tête ! protesta-t-il, choqué.

\- Moi si ! siffla son ami borgne et balafré. Un ennemi de plus. Comme si toi et moi avions besoin de cela ! Je ne te le pardonnerai jamais !

\- Si, glissa Marina tandis que le capitaine de l' _Arcadia_ quittait le bureau tout aussi précipitamment qu'il y avait déboulé ! L'avenir s'annonce sombre.

De la tête, Warius approuva.

\- Cet avenir ne pouvait pas être pire ! Et c'est de ma faute !

Warius assura machinalement sur sa tête une casquette pourtant parfaitement ajustée, se levant pour aller prendre son service sur la passerelle de son _Karyu_ , le cuirassé Pirate ayant déjà mis les bouts depuis un moment !

 **6.**

A l'entrée de la Générale de toute la Flotte Terrano-Illumidas, Alvernon se leva, grand jeune homme à la chevelure d'or roux lui dévorant le visage, bien bâti, bien moulé dans sa tenue alors qu'il revenait d'un entraînement sportif, ce qui fit presque rougir sa visiteuse !

\- Tu repars, commandant. Attrape-moi le capitaine de l' _Arcadia_. Et n'échoue pas, cette fois !

\- Je n'ai jamais été mis sur la piste de ce rebelle, remarqua le jeune homme Je peux enfin tenter ma chance contre lui ?

\- Oui, aux ordres, commandant !

\- Bien, je fais achever les révisions de mon _Deathclaws_ et je vais affronter cet _Arcadia_! Je ramènerai ce Pirate dans des chaînes à vous ma Générale et à notre Imperator !

Les lèvres charnues et rouges du jeune commandant Terrien s'étirèrent en un sourire.

Depuis sa console, Kei Yuki, blonde et en combinaison rose et noire, la crinière blonde, se tourna vers son capitaine agrippé à sa grande barre en bois.

\- La pire prévision se réalise, Albator ! Feydar Zon nous envoie le _Deathclaws_ de sa meilleure âme damnée : le capitaine traître à la Terre Alstrande !

\- Je crois que je le souhaitais, afin de faire rendre gorge à cette saloperie ambulante ! aboya le grand Pirate borgne et balafré, la chevelure brune en bataille, un seul œil visible, une cicatrice en travers de la partie gauche de son visage – les années de combats ayant transformé ainsi un jeune Aspirant de la Flotte s'étant un jour appelé Emerik Khérendorff. Alstrande mine la rébellion, je dois le mettre hors d'état de nuire ! _Arcadia_ en avant !

Et le grand Pirate donna un grand coup de barre, se préparant à un combat primordial à son œil, décidé à défaire le chevalier noir servant de l'Imperator Feydar Zon.


	4. Chapter 4

**7.**

L' _Arcadia_ devant ravitailler, et surtout son capitaine pourvoir aux besoins élémentaires de son équipage, le puissant cuirassé n'avait pu qu'accepter l'offre discrète d'une coopérative agricole proposant ses produits aux prix les plus bas possible.

* * *

Et cela avait été une très jeune femme à la chevelure d'ébène qui avait négocié le marché, venant plusieurs fois auprès du vaisseau vert.

Comme à la petite habitude, Albator avait rempli les verre de vin, du rouge pour lui, et du blanc pour sa visiteuse qui le préférait et dont il lui restait quelques bouteilles.

\- A votre santé, Mademoiselle Yseldas Merchol.

\- Merci, capitaine.

\- Non, c'est moi qui vous sait gré, sourit presque le grand Pirate borgne et balafré, levant sa coupe à l'adresse de la très jeune femme aux yeux étonnament dorés.

\- J'apporte la contribution des miens à votre combat, capitaine. Vous êtes notre espoir, le symbole de la liberté et le rêve de retrouver la nôtre un jour.

\- Vous me prêtez plus que je ne le pense moi-même. J'ai été formé Militaire. Je défends désormais à ma manière, tout simplement.

Yseldas s'assit sur le premier siège venu, ignorant qu'elle prenait le fauteuil du capitaine de l' _Arcadia_ qui sans rien dire se posa sur un siège incurvé près d'elle.

\- Vous devriez vous allier au Patron.

De la tête, Albator approuva.

\- J'ai entendu parler de ce chef de la Résistance. Il a réussi à rassembler bien des groupes qui étaient disparates, désorganisés. Il commence à former un bel ensemble pour coorodoner des frappes contre la Coalition Terrano-Illumidas. Mais bien des mouvements se sont dressés avant lui, et tous les courageux ont péri sous cette bannière… J'espère le meilleur pour ce Patron, mais il est voué à l'échec face à la puissance de frappe de Zon et de Sheytane !

\- Je suppose qu'il fera jusqu'au bout pour ses convictions, comme vous, capitaine Albator. Excusez mon irrespect, mais les images de raids sont diffusées depuis presque un an… Est-ce… ?

\- Alvernon fut l'enfant que m'a donné la femme de ma vie. Elle s'est sacrifiée pour eux sous les bombes des Illumidas qui ont détruit Heiligenstadt à l'époque. Mais que les choses soient claires : je n'ai pas de fils ! Je le combats désormais, je n'ai pas d'autre choix puisqu'il a rallié les Illumidas et s'est agenouillé en serment devant l'Imperator et la Générale. Je ne faillirai pas, bien qu'il m'en coûte !

\- Je suis désolée…

\- Non, Mlle Merchol, ce sont juste les ravages de la guerre… Il ne reste rien des idéaux de ma jeunesse. Mais mes convictions demeurent. Je me battrai toujours pour la liberté !

Albator jeta son œil valide vers un de ses ordinateurs.

\- Nous avons fait provision de fruits et de légumes. Je vais régler le solde de cette commande, ensuite nous repartirons.

\- Puis-je avoir une requête ?

\- Je ne comprends pas…

\- Cette propriété est gérée par des Mécanoïdes, depuis bien avant ma naissance, mes parents ayant veillé à tout. Je leur fait une entière confiance. J'ai accompli mon service militaire, acceptez-moi à bord, je vous prie ?

\- C'est un billet sans retour. Je ne peux rien…

\- Je ne demande rien. Je ne laisse rien. Et je veux seulement respirer le seul air réel de la liberté. Qui sait, un jour je verrai le Patron qui ne pourra qu'un jour s'allier à vous pour un combat final et libérateur !

\- Vous êtes très idéaliste, Mlle Merchol. Je l'ai été, un jour, je ne peux donc vous refuser l'accès à bord. Par contre, il vous faudra améliorer votre formation de guerrière, car les Illumidas et leur créature de mort Alvernon ne vous épargneront pas.

\- Je suis prête !

* * *

Face à l'enthousiasme, même suicidaire, de la jeune femme, Albator ne put réfréner un infime sourire, constatant que si un jour sa détermination prenait fin, la relève était là, déjà bien présente !

Un bip d'alerte ayant attiré son attention, le très jeune capitaine du _Deathclaws_ se pencha vers un de ses ordinateurs.

\- _Arcadia_ localisé, confirma Shron son ordinateur central. Il quitte une planète agricole. Il a dû tenter de remplir ses soutes !

\- Que tous à son bord prennent leur repas. Moi, je vais atomiser cette planète qui leur a porté assistance !

Mais une autre information le détournant, le jeune balafré à la crinière d'or roux ne pensa plus à sa cible.

\- Nous allons détruire quelques observatoires clandestins tentant de suivre les patrouilles Illumidas de l'Imperator. En route ! L' _Arcadia_ attendra, j'ai toute la vie !

Ricanant, Alvernon quitta son bureau, prêt aux combats.


	5. Chapter 5

**8.**

Yattaran occupé à de la maintenance, le capitaine de l' _Arcadia_ avait prié sa première lieutenante au rapport.

\- Alors, cette Yseldas Merchol ?

\- Une bonne petite moussaillonne ! Elle a assimilé un max depuis que tu l'as recrutée. Notre quarante-deuxième membre d'équipage !

\- Je sais compter, marmonna Albator.

\- Un souci, capitaine ?

\- Nous l'avons évacuée juste à temps. Sa planète a été ravagée, son entreprise et ses Mécanoïdes ne sont plus… Encore une dévastation des Illumidas et de Zon ! Il faudra que je me fasse un jour ce traître à notre planète. Même si ce ne fut pas lui, ma famille y est restée et Alvernon est devenu un être que je dois dégommer sans aucune hésitation… Il ne reste rien de ce que j'ai tenté de construire, et je dois faire en sorte que cela n'arrive pas à d'autres !

\- Ils n'ont peut-être pas ta force pour le supporter et encore te dévouer, murmura Kei. Il importe de les sauver. C'est la mission que nous nous sommes assignées. Je veille sur Yseldas. Je vais la former aux tirs car sinon elle ne fera pas de vieux os !

\- Fais vite, Kei. Nous n'avons plus le loisir de différer nos formations. Et en effet, notre première règle est de survivre ! Cette jeune fille, a-t-elle seulement quinze ans – la majorité fixée à seize ?

\- Elle a dit…

Le grand Pirate borgne et balafré eut un rire sans joie.

\- Elle a prétendu ! rectifia-t-il. Elle aurait dit n'importe quoi pour partir. Même si en effet ses parents lui ont laissé trop tôt une trop lourde de charge. Elle a assumé, mais elle rêvait de partir. Nous lui avons offert cette opportunité, mais un espoir de vie, non. Elle devra se débrouiller !

\- Je crois que son jeune âge et ses responsabilités le lui ont fait comprendre, assura Kei.

\- C'est trop tôt, soupira Albator. Cela ne devrait pas être… Mais ça c'était avant les Illumidas et Zon ! Je lui ai niqué une inspection de cuirassé, il ne me le pardonnera jamais alors que cela n'a rien à voir avec la guerre actuelle ! Je m'en accommoderai, comme toujours. Je n'ai pas d'avenir, mais je veux en offrir un aux enfants d'aujourd'hui et de demain !

\- Je suis là, souleva Kei, avec un peu de rouge aux pommettes.

\- Je donnerai tout aux générations futures, je n'ai plus que ça, et je le ferai de tout mon cœur ! Nous approchons de Jura ?

\- Oui, et une dénommée Clio demande à pouvoir embarquer.

\- Encore !

\- Elle apporte de l'alcool pour plusieurs vies et un alambic !

\- Qu'attendons-nous, en ce cas ? tenta de plaisanter Albator.

* * *

Aux commandes de son _Deathclaws_ , Alvernon avait dirigé un nouvel assaut aux ordres de son Imperator et de sa Générale.

\- Assaut terminé, pas de survivants ! Capitaine Alvernon au rapport, fin de transmission.

\- Félicitations ! fit juste en retour Sheytane.

* * *

Et tout se suivant, se surprenant, se survolant, les vies imbriquées les unes dans les autres – deux jeunes créatures embarquant sur l' _Arcadia_ \- des certitudes et une mission sans issue pour le _Deathclaws_ , tout s'était poursuivi, dans le désordre de fils d'existence sans nul doute tissés à des niveaux supérieurs et immortels dont aucun des « petits pantins » n'avaient même conscience !

* * *

Bien que dernière à bord, Yseldas avait prié une entrevue avec son capitaine.

\- Mes parents, puis surtout les Mécanoïdes amis, je crois avec certitude désormais qu'ils n'ont pas voulu me mêler à une horreur qui me dépassait... Mais ils ont tout fait pour m'en préserver ? Ils avaient tous, tant de convictions, je ne comprenais pas tout. Désormais, oui ! Je suis à vos ordres, capitaine. Et si mes idéaux de petite fille peuvent devenir réalité : il faut rencontrer le Patron, celui qui fédère la Résistance sur les sols de planères alors que vous sécurisez l'espace !

\- La mer d'étoiles ?

Mais, en l'absence de réponse, Yseldas salua par réflexe et se retira, obéissante.

\- A vos ordres, capitaine !

Griek avait été une cible pour la Coalition Terrano-Illumidas, petite planète non stratégique mais riche en eaux, aliments, et donc propice à aider des résistants !

Sur les ordres de l'Imperator, et de la Générale Sheytane, Alvernon avait tout fait mettre au sol et au sel par son _Deathclaws_.

En repos, Alvernon s'était détendu.

\- Du vin d'Heiligenstadt, avant que cette bourgade ne soit éradiquée, puis reconstruite depuis. Hum, quel savoureux breuvage !

Et tressaillant presque de bonheur, Alvernon se fit plaisir.


	6. Chapter 6

**9.**

Le _Deathclaws_ invisible, en orbite d'une planète juste terraformée, Alvernon avait mis son gilet en kevlar, avait passé le ceinturon de ses armes à ses hanches.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que je donnerais pour une pinte d'eau fraîche et vraiment claire !

Un long moment, le jeune homme considéra le graviy saber qu'il avait tiré et posé en travers de ses cuisses.

\- L'arme familiale ? Non, je ne crois pas. Je dois abattre mon père avec ! Tes prédictions, Maetel, étrange voyageuse dont je n'ai rien compris à tes propos, tu peux te torcher avec, il n'y aura pas de rédemption, pour personne. Et moi je dois juste faire pour ce que je suis venu au monde et le maître que je sers ! Et je veux enfin savourer une véritable escale !

Au bord du petit lac, Alvernon avait plongé son mouchoir, s'en était humecté les lèvres, savourant à l'infini la fraîcheur de l'eau douce.

\- Ce temps ne reviendra pas avant longtemps, pour autant qu'il ait jamais existé… L'instant présent, c'est tout ce qu'il m'est donné d'apprécier. J'ai le souvenir de baisers tendres sur mon front brûlant quand les maladies à répétition me minaient… Zon et la médecine Illumida m'a guéri, je ne puis que leur en sais gré à l'infini !

Mettant ses mains en coupe, le jeune homme à la crinière de miel, but l'eau rafraîchissante.

\- Mes pire affrontements sont à venir. Je ne faillirai pas. J'en ai fait le serment un jour !

Finissant de s'abreuver, le jeune homme se releva avant de rejoindre sa navette, pour son cuirassé.

* * *

Depuis sa passerelle, Albator raidit ses doigts gantés sur la grande barre en bois, ne sachant s'il rêvait ou s'il décidait !

\- Je vais t'atomiser, Alvernon, traître ! Ensuite je m'occuperai de Zon !

\- Ne faites pas trop de mal à Alfie, pria une voix tremblotante. Je vous en supplie. On a eu qu'une nuit. Je porte son enfant

\- Il fallait y réfléchir à deux fois. Et je ne ferai aucun quartier, je suis un Pirate ! Fallait pas fraterniser avec le pire ennemi qui soit !

\- C'est juste arrivé ainsi… Il s'est arrêté un peu avant vous, il a passé une journée – vous êtes arrivés après, je n'avais pas à vous le dire car il ne demandait rien. On a dîné, et puis… Il n'avait pas l'air si méchant que cela…

\- Il vous a trompée, façon de parler. Mon fils est un beau baratineur. Il n'est que ça. Débarrassez-vous de cette chose en vous, ce sera votre seule bonne action !

\- Capitaine !

\- J'ai des propos honteux, pardonnez-les-moi. Mais je suis une monstruosité ambulante pour les Illumidas et Alvernon l'est pour moi. Je ne le reconnaîtrais jamais comme mien, comme l'enfant de Maya qu'il est et que je ne retrouve en rien.

Albator se leva, posa une main soudain douce sur le ventre plat d'Yseldas.

\- Prenez soin de ce petit, jeune future maman. Il n'aura plus que vous. Tous à ce bord, nous ferons en sorte de l'accueillir et d'y prendre soin avec vous !

\- Il est venu une nuit, ravitailler, comme vous. Tous, répéta Yseldas Nous avons eu quelques heures. Et j'ai ce trésor en moi depuis. J'ignore s'il en veut. Il ne le sait pas.

* * *

Zéro, le Doc Mécanoïde posa une main sur le ventre qu'il venait d'examiner.

\- Ce petit être va bien. Il est encore si petit ! Ne me demandez pas…

\- Jamais. J'ai parlé sous le coup de la stupidité. Quel que soit son père, quelles que soient les raisons, cet enfant est innocent et je le garde !

\- Merci, jeune femme !

\- Vous m'aiderez à le mettre au monde ?

\- De toute ma science !

\- Merci, fit à son tour Yseldas ? Le capitaine, il va me haïr ?

\- Il aime cette promesse d'avenir. Il ne dira jamais rien de plus !

\- Ca me rassure.

Zéro soutint la jeune femme qui quittait sa salle d'examen.

\- Prenez soin de vous. Et ménagez-vous !

\- J'ai compris ?

Escortée par Kei, Yseldas regagna sa cabine.

\- Je suis enceintre, pas malade.

\- Tu es souffrante. Nous allons tous veiller sur toi. Mais, quel avenir ? Et ce père ?

\- Il n'en saura jamais rien, il ne le mérite pas. Je ne me souviens même pas de ces heures, et lui aussi sans doute… Cet enfant n'est que pour moi !

Et avec un geste aussi possessif que tendre, Yseldas posa la main sur son ventre plein de promesses, pour toute la vie.


	7. Chapter 7

**10.**

Plissant les yeux, Alvernon tressaillit.

\- Je suis en approche, je suis en effet à renifler tes réacteurs, Pirate ! Je vais enfin pouvoir remplir la mission que les Illumidas m'ont confiée !

Son Ordinateur Central le bipant, le jeune homme réagit.

\- Plus tard, la ferme ! J'ai un rendez-vous qui ne peut attendre…

Son drapeau noir, battant doucement sous la brise, l' _Arcadia_ s'était mis en orbite de Difron, et sous cosmocoupe camouflée, son capitaine avait rejoint le sol.

Pour une des rares fois de sa vie, Albator avait savouré un bon repas, surveillant presque involontairement depuis sa terrasse, une blonde évanescente et son moins agréable cavalier Illumidas !

Face à lui, Yseldas se leva.

\- Je dois y aller, capitaine. Je ne suis peut-être rarement sortie de ma planète, mais j'ai des connaissances parmi la résistance ! Je dois aller au devant de votre contact. Puis-je ?

\- Merci. Voulez-vous partager ce dessert ?

\- J'aurais aimé, mais ce tyran en moi ne réclame que du salé !

Albator passa la langue sur ses lèvres.

\- Le rendez-vous est dangereux, je ne peux vous assurer de votre sécurité…

\- Je le réclame ! Et je suis de l'équipage !

\- Si cela devait tourner mal, je serai trop à distance autant que possible, glissa encore le grand Pirate balafré.

\- Je vais enfin peut-être rencontrer le Patron, le rêve de tous ceux ayant la liberté au cœur ! Cela vaudra tous les risques !

\- Non, aucun sacrifice ne… Et tu es précieuse à l'équipage.

Yseldas sourit.

\- Je t'apprécie, capitaine, mais j'ai déjà un bébé en route ! Et dans un mois, je serai vraiment majeure. Je sais aussi que le Doc te l'as révélé !

\- Nous en prendrons tous soin, assura Albator. Sois très prudente de toi, Yseldas !

\- Merci à vous tous de veiller sur moi. Le Patron, il est unique, si j'ai l'honneur, ce sera le cadeau de ma vie !

\- Ce serait pour tous, murmura Albator.

Serrant néanmoins les poings, il rugit.

\- Tu me surveilles tout le monde, Toshiro !

\- A tes ordres.

Le grand Pirate borgne et balafré se détendit légèrement, un bref instant.

« Soyez prudente, Ysa, vous êtes si jeune, et avec ce bonheur en vous !

* * *

Sous domino noir, Yseldas avait rejoint le point de rendez-vous. Mais cela avaient été des Illumidas qui se tenaient à l'endroit de contact.

Battant en retraite, la jeune femme s'était heurtée à un grand Illumidas à la crinière sombre.

\- Ce symbole à ce col, vous êtes membre de cette vermine de capitaine de l' _Arcadia_ Je vous arrête !

\- Tachez d'abord de m'attraper !

Se glissant autant qu'elle le pouvait, la jeune femme se faufila sous l'épaule de l'Illumidas, galopant vers les routes ls plus proches, pour s'y perdre et s'y possible s'y dissimuler

\- Filez-lui le train ! aboya Morvan, l'Illumidas. Si je l'attrape, je serai en odeur de bienfaits !

Depuis son corps central mécanique, Toshiro avait appelé son ami de toujours.

\- La petite est en danger ! Je te donne ses plus récentes coordonnées, !

A bout de souffle, Yseldas s'arrêta.

\- Je ne vais jamais y arriver… Capitaine, Albator ! J'ai cru être une héroïne, mais je suis loin d'être à la hauteur de ton équipage.

Mais devant devoir avant tout compter sur elle -même, la jeune femme se ressaisit.

Par les toits, Albator tentait de rejoindre sa jeune membre d'équipage, de l'inquiétude au ventre, mais encore si loin.

Yseldas soupira, se sentant au bord de la défaillance mais les mois à bord de l' _Arcadia_ lui ayant appris qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre de céder.

\- Je ne parviendrai pas à faire la jonction avec le Patron, mais je peux revenir à bord. Et je sais que c'est ce qui t'importe le plus, capitaine !

Levant les yeux, la jeune femme aperçut la silhouette, cape au vent, de son capitaine borgne et balafré, accourant.

Mais à quelques mètres de lui se tenait une autre ombre, tout aussi fine et élancée, en long manteau, le visage entouré d'un foulard.

\- Patron, c'est vous j'espère ? J'ai loupé le rendez-vous !

Les jambes coupées, Yseldas s'assit, dos au mur.

Du coin de l'œil, Albator avait localisé la silhouette inconnue mais qui ne semblait pas menaçante, mais portant par réflexe la main à la crosse de son cosmogun, sans pour autant ralentir sa course, inquiet qu'il l'était pour sa plus jeune membre d'équipage.

\- Tu es parti, Patron, si tant est que ce soit toi… Mais je m'en fiche, je mène ma guerre seul depuis longtemps, pas besoin d'un nouveau venu dans la partie !

Dévalant une échelle d'incendie, le grand Pirate balafré rejoignit Yseldas.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- J'ai très mal au ventre…

Soulevant la jeune femme, délicatement au possible, Albator tenta de la rassurer.

\- Je te ramène à bord. Chez nous !

\- Je suis désolée, capitaine…


	8. Chapter 8

**11.**

Non sans appréhension, Albator avait patienté dans la salle de l'Infirmerie de Doc Zéro, et bien que pour une fois il ne soit pas le patient, il avait détesté l'ambiance et l'environnement.

Il se leva machinalement quand le petit Doc chauve s'approcha.

\- Yseldas, le bébé ?

\- Ils vont bien, tous les deux. Mais elle ne devra plus bouger, jusqu'à la délivrance. Ne la mets plus en danger, compris, capitaine ?

\- Mais, je n'ai pas… Elle voulait prouver sa valeur, et elle l'a fait. Oui, qu'elle se repose ! Je peux la voir ?

\- Elle dort. Elle était tellement épuisée. Elle n'aurait jamais dû cavaler ainsi !

\- Elle le voulait, je le lui devais, sinon elle m'en aurait voulu jusqu'à ce son enfant soit arrière-grand-père ! Je ne l'ai pas lâchée, même si j'ai été un peu en retard pour son rendez-vous… Ni elle ni moi n'avons pu rencontrer le Patron… Cet énergumène demeurera à jamais dans l'ombre, et qu'il y reste, cet opportuniste rebondissant sur mes guerres.

Ayant marché jusqu'à la salle du Grand Ordinateur, Albator s'était figé, pensif, bouleversé aussi, mais ne pouvant extéroriser ses sentiments, même envers son ami le plus cher et celui qui le connaissait le plus !

\- Des nouvelles de Warius ou d'Eméraldas ?

\- Eméraldas ne donne plus signe de vie depuis qu'elle a croisé le _Sell_. Warius ferraille du côté de sa République. Ton ami ne pourra pas te rejoindre…

\- Nous étions trois, nous avions un serment. Eméraldas a dû partir pour protéger les siens. Warius agit ainsi même si sa femme est à bord du _Karyu_ en digne guerrière, mais leurs enfants adoptés sur Déa leur planète. Il ne reste rien de notre union…

\- Elle demeure dans vos cœurs, assura Toshiro depuis le cœur de l'Ordinateur dont il était l'Âme éternelle. Et si Warius était l'amoureux infini d'Eméraldas à l'époque de l'Académie, j'ai eu le bonheur d'être le sien. Oui, j'ai eu ce miracle avant de mourir. Mais toi… ?

Le grand Pirate borgne et balafré soupira.

\- J'ai eu ce miracle, moi aussi. Mais j'ai tout perdu… Il ne me reste qu'un fils à la solde des Illumidas, et que je dois donc détruire !

\- Je suis désolé pour toi, mon ami.

\- Tu peux… Je dois continuer à vivre avec !

Ravagé d'émotions, bien qu'il n'en témoigne rien autant qu'il le pouvait, Albator quitta la salle, apaisante et oppressante à la fois.

* * *

Une évanescente Jurassienne avait simplement rempli les verres de red bourbon.

\- A ta santé, capitaine.

\- Merci, Clio. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je me suis arrêté, que je t'ai prise à bord… Tu es si étrange, je ne te comprends pas, mais ta harpe m'apaise tant ! Mzis tu n'es pas venue que pour jouer ?

\- Je suis sensible aux détresses. Et je suis là !

\- Je ne suis pas désespéré !

* * *

Depuis sa Passerelle, Alveron soupira, se levant alors que Sheitane débarquait.

\- Générale !

\- L'Illumidas ricana.


	9. Chapter 9

**12.**

L'Illumidas au teint verdâtre, blonde, et aux prunelles grises gronda.

\- Tu as commis une erreur de stratégie, capitaine Khérendorff.

\- Ah ? fit le jeune homme en haussant un sourcil surpris.

\- Tu n'as pas à courir après celui de l' _Arcadia_ , c'est lui qui viendra à toi !

\- Je lui fais honte ?

Sheitane éclata de rire.

\- Le mot est faible ! Tu lui fais horreur et il doit t'effacer de l'arbre généalogique familial. Mais ça, tu le savais ?

Alvernon haussa légèrement les épaules.

\- Je devais palier à sa folie de s'opposer aux Illumidas et à l'Impérator Zon ! jeta-t-il Voilà quinze ans qu'il mène de braves âmes au massacre ! Il n'en tirera aucune gloriole, mais aucun bon sens non plus ! Il faut arrêter ce fou furieux. Et que je sois son fils, que je lui ressemble, a toujours été mon atout – jusqu'à ce qu'il me découvre.

\- Comment cela ?

\- Je pouvais jouer de cette ascendance auprès de ses alliés, pour mieux les trahir ensuite ! se réjouit franchement le jeune homme à la crinière de miel. Et dès l'instant où je me suis présenté à toi, je n'ignorais pas que cela piquerait la curiosité de l'Impérator Feydar Zon.

\- Et qu'a mérité l'Impérator pour cette dévotion en retour ? interrogea Sheitane en remplissant deux nouveaux verres de vin.

Une ombre passa sur le visage un instant figé d'Alvernon, ses prunelles bleu marine plongée dans le passé.

\- Durant le peu de temps que mon père m'a connu, je n'étais qu'un boulet, un gamin toujours malade, faible, et qui coûtait tellement d'argent en soins que ma mère et mon frère et ma sœur ne pouvaient avoir le moindre luxe… La destruction d'Heiligenstadt m'a délivré, de tout. Et quand les Illumidas ont envahi le foyer où Grenadier m'avait fait accueillir, ce sont leurs médications qui ont fait de moi un homme, un combattant !

La Générale Illumidas eut comme un rosissement fugitif des joues.

\- Un beau mâle, pour ton espèce. Oui, notre médecine fait des miracles. Ghévora, notre Déesse protectrice, a toujours veillé sur ceux qui se ralliaient à notre bannière ! L'Impérator savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait en t'envoyant détruire son pire ennemi !

D'un trait, Alvernon vida son verre.

\- Je dois donc attirer mon père comme un gros ver phosphorescent piqué sur l'hameçon d'une ligne que je représente ? C'était trop simple que pour que j'imagine que cela puisse fonctionner !

\- Parfois, évite de te creuser la tête. Les instincts de notre Impérator n'ont jamais été pris en défaut, et il n'est pas Militaire, lui, contrairement à ce que son trop confiant en lui qu'est le capitaine de l' _Arcadia_!

\- A tes ordres, Générale !

Cette fois, de pur plaisir anticipé, Sheitane sourit largement, versant encore du vin dans les verres.

\- Pour te réconforter et t'offrir un peu de repos, l'Impérator te permet de choisir parmi les quelques femelles de ton espèce que j'ai amenées à bord de ma navette. Choisis et soulage les désirs de ton jeune corps de mâle !

\- Je peux séduire une belle esseulée, ou une prof. Je m'en suis toujours contenté lors de mes escales.

\- Mais là tu es parti pour une longue traque ! Donc décharge-toi, à tous points de vue ! ironisa la Générale Illumidas.

\- A tes ordres.

* * *

Le Garde Terrien pour la seule surveillance de la captive qui avait servi de divertissement au capitaine du _Deathclaws_ , il avait attendu que le premier se soit rafraîchi et habillé à l'aube chronologique, avant de s'approcher de la jeune esclave sur tous les points.

\- Renvoyez-la à la Générale Sheitane. Je n'ai plus rien à découvrir de ce corps.

\- Oui, capitaine.

Tout en escortant la jeune femme, le Garde au teint de Terrien sous son casque n'avait pu réfréner un sursaut d'humanité.

\- Il vous a fait du mal ?

\- J'étais là pour ses désirs.

\- Vous allez bien ? insista le Garde.

\- Quelle importance ? Terrien ? Un nom ?

\- Shyphol.

\- Merci. J'emporterai au moins un bon souvenir de ce voyage. Moi, je suis Zhéroïne.

* * *

Revenue auprès du groupe d'Humaines qui avaient été faites captives pour le bon plaisir du capitaine du _Deathclaws_ , Zhéroïne se rassit sans mot dire.

Les vibrations de la navette indiquant qu'elle avait repris son vol, depuis un départ inconnu vers une destination toute aussi inconnue.

\- Ça va ? s'enquirent ses compagnes du terrible voyage.

\- Je dois en parler ?

\- Non, désolées… J

\- 'ai très soif, et quelque chose me démange sous ma veste…

Une captive avait apporté de l'eau.

\- On t'a fait mal ?

\- Non. Mais je crois que je sais qui est le Patron, et il faut alerter le capitaine de l' _Arcadia_!

\- Le Patron ! Il existe vraiment, qui ?

De sous sa veste, Zhéroïne tira une plaquette mémoire.

\- Seul Shyphol a pu me la donner. Personne ne m'a approchée de plus près ! Shyphol est le Patron !

\- On se débrouillera, au retour, si nous rentrons chez nous… Syphol, tu es sûre ?

\- Il est au cœur du système Illumidas, il voit tout, bien sûr qu'il est le Patron !

Et face à ces propos d'avenir sombre au possible, toutes les jeunes femmes ne dirent plus rien, se contentant de boire un peu d'eau pour demeurer en vie, se passant aussi entre elles le peu de pain qui restait.


	10. Chapter 10

**13.**

Kei Yuki, la blonde seconde de l' _Arcadia_ releva la tête de ses consoles.

\- Le _Deathclaws_ s'est arrêté à la station orbitale de Nomi. Il y relâche depuis trois jours.

\- Il y a une Antenne de la Résistance sur la planète verte du même nom, renseigna Yattaran. Ils s'organisent depuis l'arrivée du _Deathclaws_ afin de tenter de le saboter ! D'ailleurs le leader de l'Antenne a récupéré sa fille Zhéroïne qui revient du _Deathclaws_ , avec des informations du Patron.

Les doigts du grand Pirate borgne et balafré se resserrèrent sur une poignée de la barre en bois.

\- Je n'en ai rien à battre du Patron ! jeta-t-il avec une hargne un peu inhabituelle. Je mène cette guerre seul depuis quinze ans, je ne l'ai pas attendu !

\- Depuis toutes ces années, une aide serait peut-être appréciée ? remarqua Clio en entrant sur la Passerelle.

\- Je me débrouille, à ma manière, gronda encore Albator. Sinon cette Zhéroïne a-t-elle un message particulier ?

\- Oui, l'identité du Patron ! se réjouit Kei avec un large sourire. Il s'agit d'un certain Shyphol, un simple Garde sous uniforme Illumidas afin de pouvoir se faufiler partout sans vraiment attirer l'attention ! Cela relève d'une parfaite logique !

Yattaran se leva brusquement.

\- Si le _Deathclaws_ et Shyphol sont à Nomi, nous devons y aller, capitaine ! pria-t-il. Il est indéniable que le Patron a créé en moins de deux un réseau de Résistance impressionnant, reliant les Antennes.

De la tête, Kei approuva.

\- Je ne sais si ce sont ce qu'il a pu dire, ou le mystère de son identité, associés aux actions élaborées qui lui ont donné cette réputation, mais nous ne pouvons plus l'ignorer, capitaine !

La jeune femme allait s'avancer pour plaider plus encore ses arguments, mais l'étrange Jurassienne fut plus rapide, ayant en seulement quelques semaines tissé plus de lien avec le capitaine de l' _Arcadia_ qu'elle-même en quinze ans !

\- Il n'y aura aucune entache à ta fierté que de simplement prendre contact avec le Patron, il y a déjà eu tentative si je ne m'abuse, et plus on est contre les Illumidas…

\- Inutile de me faire un dessin, je sais lire depuis longtemps ! siffla encore Albator.

\- Cette phrase n'a aucun sens pour ma télépathie. Elle en a un dans votre langue ?

\- Non, pas davantage. C'était de l'ironie, mal placée j'imagine. Mais si j'œuvre seul c'est pour éviter d'être trahi, avec cette poignée de fidèles en qui j'ai toute confiance. Pouvoir leur confier ma vie est une chose rare et devenue quasiment disparue en ces temps ravagés par la guerre ! Et mon premier devoir est de protéger cet équipage, avant même de voir écorné mon orgueil ! Je ne fais aucune confiance au Patron, et jamais je ne lui permettrais de seulement le laisser approcher de la connaissance des prodiges technologiques de Toshiro !

\- Je peux aider à mettre à mal ta superbe ? se fit entendre une voix familière via les communicateurs. Moi, je ne crache pas sur un allié !

\- Warius !

Malgré lui, Albator esquissa un très léger sourire.

\- Cela faisait longtemps, Warius !

\- J'ai été très occupé de mon côté.

\- Tu cherchais Eméraldas. En dépit de ton amour pour Marina, tu as toujours un faible pour cette belle rousse !

\- Un faible d'amitié. Et Marina n'en a jamais été jalouse. Elle me manque !

* * *

Albator ouvrit une nouvelle bouteille de vin.

\- Notre trio avait prêté un serment que rien n'aurait dû pouvoir briser, rappela le grand Pirate balafré. Elle est repartie la première pour son foyer et n'a pu le sauver. Nous avons fait de même, plus tard, sans plus de succès. Si nous pouvions nous reformer nous serions vraiment une force de frappe que les Illumidas auraient à redouter !

Warius apprécia son breuvage fort et capiteux.

\- Je crois que je me suis résigné, pour Eméraldas. La malédiction du _Sell_ ne relâche jamais ceux qu'elle fait disparaître dans une autre dimension.

\- Il n'y aura donc jamais plus de trio… soupira Albator, trahissant une soudaine lassitude. Je n'étais pas près de m'y faire, moi… J'espérais tant que tu réussisses dans ta quête insensée, mon ami ! Nous sommes donc un duo ?

Une lueur étrange passa dans les prunelles marron du commandant du _Karyu_.

\- Le Patron pourrait être le troisième ?

\- Jamais !

\- Ce que tu peux être buté et désagréable quand tu campes sur tes positions, Albator ! Mais c'est cette détermination qui t'a guidé toutes ces années, qui te fait tenir. C'est moi qui l'admire. On va voir le Patron ?

Albator eut un petit ricanement.

\- Le voir, ce serait présomptueux. Mais un contact avec l'Antenne de Nomi sera déjà un bon premier pas. Et si on peut saboter le _Deathclaws_ , le mettre à l'arrêt, et amener Shyphol à nous, j'aurai peut-être réussi quelque chose d'important – et cela ne m'est plus arrivé depuis que…

\- Depuis qu'Alvernon règne sur les galaxies de son Impérator ?

Albator se tut, plongeant dans de sombres pensées, se rasseyant dans son fauteuil, l'œil tourné vers sa mer d'étoiles, indifférent à tout, et même au verre que Warius lui glissa dans la main avant de quitter l'appartement du château arrière de l' _Arcadia_.


	11. Chapter 11

**14.**

Zhéroï, le père de Zhéroïne, avait prié sa fille de rapporter sa séquestration, entre Générale Illumidas et le capitaine du _Deathclaws_.

\- Le capitaine Albator et le commandant Zéro t'écoutent.

\- Est-ce que mon fils vous a fait violence ? ! aboya Albator, tendu comme jamais. Encore un fait que je ne lui pardonnerai jamais !

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua alors Zhéroïne. Mes amies et moi étions en opération pour faire tomber la tour de communications Illumidas sur notre planète.

\- Je ne voulais pas. Mais Zhéroïne a insisté. Elle sabotait très bien les rues contrôlées par des patrouilles Illuminado-Terriennes ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que…

\- Nous avons toutes été capturées. Et au cours du voyage, la Générale Sheitane a révélé pourquoi nous n'avions pas été tuées ou ramenées pour un simulacre d'exécution afin de faire exemple pour les miens.

\- Oui… ? fit doucement Warius.

La jeune femme soupira.

\- Nous étions destinées à permettre au capitaine du _Deathclaws_ de bénéficier de compagnie féminine.

\- Mon fils vous a…

Zhéroïne frémit.

\- Il m'a invitée à dîner, il s'est monté un peu empressant ensuite sans préliminaires. Par contre je ne me souviens de rien jusqu'à ce que Shyphol me ramène à la navette, avec cet enregistrement sous ma veste. Shyphol m'a donné une étreinte avant de me renvoyer, c'est là qu'il m'a glissé cet enregistrement !

Zhéroïne passa la langue sur ses lèvres.

\- Mon père a étudié cet enregistrement, conclut-elle.

Zhéroï inclina positivement la tête.

\- Des données des positions des diverses flottilles Illumidao-Terriennes. Les noms de quelques données cibles. Et un lieu de rendez-vous.

Le capitaine borgne et balafré de l' _Arcadia_ eut un profond soupir agacé.

\- J'ai déjà donné. J'ai même laissé une jeune recrue s'y lancer à corps perdu ! Je n'aurais jamais dû !

\- Elle est… ? murmura Warius.

\- Elle doit garder le lit. Elle va bien. Un nouveau rendez-vous ? Cette fois, j'y vais !

\- Et moi avec toi !

\- Merci, Warius. Mais n'interviens pas, tuer mon fils me revient !

\- Je ne peux pas te le promettre…

\- Fais-m'en seulement le serment !

Warius serra les lèvres et ne dit rien.

 **15.**

Le lieu de rendez-vous était une sorte de hangar désaffecté, puant la moisissure, l'enfermement, et éclairé comme dans un mauvais film par un éclairage dysfonctionnant remis en étant par le générateur portable des visiteurs nocturnes.

Mais tous s'étaient tenus sur leurs gardes, de part et d'autre.

Un Garde Illumidas, au teint de Terrien sous son casque s'avança, posant au sol sa mitraillette.

\- Je suis là.

\- Nous aussi, lança en retour Warius alors que son ami borgne et balafré demeuré silencieux et figé. Nous avons à parler !

Shyphol ôta son casque, révélant un visage ridé, la chevelure de neige.

\- Je suis là, répéta-t-il. Vous êtes le commandant Zéro de la République Indépendante ?

\- Ca me semble une évidence. Vous devriez tout savoir de vos alliés, Patron !

Warius fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi ignorez-vous des faits évidents ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Je suis là pour vous écouter.

\- Vous tournez en boucle, Shyphol ! siffla enfin Albator. Vous ne semblez pas crédible un instant. Je ne vous fais aucune confiance ! Je me casse ! Et barrez-vous où vous voudrez, Patron !

Shyphol tressaillit.

\- Mais je ne suis pas Le Patron. C'est lui !

Une ombre en manteau et encapuchonnée, se détacha de l'ombre d'une colonne du hangar.

\- C'est moi.

Et Alvernon découvrit son visage qui se figea ensuite.

\- Mais si je dois maintenir ma couverture, il me faut lui ramener un trophée à ma Générale.

Sortant son cosmogun avec une rapidité phénoménale, il abattit son père.


	12. Chapter 12

**16.**

\- Depuis quand les cosmoguns ont une fonction paralysante ? Ils ont été créés pour être au contraire le pire pistolet de destruction qui soit !

\- En me le remettant, Maetel m'a dit qu'il était particulier, et unique en son genre.

Albator eut un sursaut, ce qui provoqua une vague de douleur dans tout son corps secoué par la décharge paralysante.

\- Tu connais Maetel ? Ou plutôt, elle a accepté de te côtoyer ? Elle a définitivement perdu la tête !

Le grand Pirate balafré fronça le sourcil.

\- Je suppose que cette geôle est sur ton _Deathclaws_? Tu t'es à nouveau envolé. C'était donc bien un piège que cette escale à Nomis ?

\- Oui, bien sûr ! rétorqua légèrement Alvernon. Il fallait que je t'amène au plus près de moi pour pouvoir te mettre le grappin dessus !

Albator serra les points.

\- Yattaran et Warius m'accompagnaient. Comment Kei qui était en retrait avec cinq Marins sous bouclier d'invisibilité n'ont-ils pu t'empêcher de m'emporter ?

\- Sans doute parce que j'avais trois vans avec en tout trente soldats Illumidas également sous bouclier d'invisibilité ? ! Ici, nous ne risquerons plus d'être dérangés ou d'avoir d'indésirables oreilles qui traînent. Il n'était que temps qu'on s'entretienne. Après tout, nous sommes du même côté !

\- Mes muscles et mon cœur qui bat encore un peu trop vite me disent autre chose, maugréa Albator. Quant à être alliés, dois-je te rappeler quel symbole marque la coque de ton cuirassé et se retrouve sur ton uniforme Illumidas ?

\- Les risques du métier. Et je devais bien donner l'assurance à l'Impérator et à sa Générale que j'étais au-dessus de tout soupçons. Ça marche d'ailleurs plutôt bien depuis deux ans !

Albator grinça des dents.

\- Je crains de devoir confirmer ! Tu es parfait en traître à la Terre de ta naissance. Et en étant le présumé Patron et en m'amenant à tes supérieurs, tu es traître à tous, en réalité ! Tu arrives à ne pas te tromper : quand trahir, qui trahir ?

\- Je ne suis fidèle qu'à une seule cause, même si je ne peux bien évidemment avoir de hampe où faire flotter un Jolly Rogger, qu'il soit noir ou ait été couleur de sang. Je l'ai juré sur ce que j'avais de plus précieux.

\- Ah oui, quoi donc ? La pluie d'or sous laquelle t'ensevelissent les Illumidas ?

Alvernon soupira.

\- Je me doutais bien qu'il me serait impossible de me faire entendre… J'ai pourtant pris le risque de te garder ici, vivant, au lieu de réellement t'exécuter dans ce hangar !

Pour soulager ses muscles, bien que toute douleur se soit estompée et qu'il ne ressente même plus un fourmillement, Albator pivota lentement sur la banquette de la cellule. Situation désagréable et qui ne lui était nullement familière au demeurant !

\- Sur quoi avais-tu bien pu prêter serment ? interrogea-t-il enfin.

\- Mais sur ce que j'avais perdu : ma mère, mes grands frère et sœur ! Je n'ai rien oublié de l'incendie qui a ravagé la maison. Maman est revenue me chercher, Grenadier m'a sauvé, mais je l'ai vue brûler aussi.

\- Je n'étais pas là, soupira encore Albator. Cela n'aurait pas dû arriver, ou cela s'est produit par ma faute, je ne le saurai jamais. Je t'ai créé, enfin, l'adulte d'aujourd'hui. Je suis seul responsable.

Alvernon s'avança de quelques pas, jusqu'à presque toucher la banquette, se penchant sur son père.

\- Je n'ai qu'un seul gage de bonne foi à offrir. Le commandant Warius Zéro ne peut que nous pister depuis toutes ces heures. Rejoins-le !

Avant de lâcher la réplique qu'il avait sur le bout de la langue, Albator considéra le minuscule émetteur au creux de sa paume.

\- Je fais quoi avec ? Je me suicide ?

\- C'est la commande pour détacher la cellule du cuirassé.

\- Du suicide donc ! confirma le grand Pirate balafré.

Alvernon secoua la tête de façon négative.

\- J'ai fait concevoir le _Deathclaws_. Les ingénieurs Terrano-Illumidas n'ont pas le génie de Toshiro Oyama, mais ils se débrouillent bien. Et celui qui a installé cette cellule ne travaillait que pour moi. Cette cellule est en réalité une capsule de secours éjectable ! Et je t'ai dit que Warius ne devait pas être loin, il va te récupérer avant dépressurisation.

\- Oui, ta capsule de survie ne tiendra pas longtemps dans l'espace… Pourquoi prends-tu ce risque ? Car tout capitaine de ce _Deathclaws_ que tu sois, cela ne te mettra pas à l'abri une fois que le traître Zon aura découvert ta traîtrise de cet instant !

\- Je me débrouillerai. Laisse-moi le temps de sortir puis désolidarise cette capsule du reste de la structure.

\- Je garde toujours l'impression que tu me manipules plus que jamais, aboya Albator, sombre.

\- Je ne te laisse effectivement aucun choix.

\- Cela est particulièrement désagréable, crois-moi.

La porte de la cellule coulissant, Alvernon grogna.

\- J'ai dit : ne pas déranger !

Se redressant, il se recula, indifférent autant à son prisonnier qu'à son membre d'équipage qui l'avait dérangé.

Une détonation claqua et par réflexe, Albator enfonça le bouton du transmetteur dans sa main.

* * *

Effectivement éjectée, la capsule passa instantanément sous invisibilité, dérivant dans l'espace.

Sous le poids du corps qui l'écrasait, Albator ne retint cependant de l'instant que le sang de son fils qui ruisselait abondamment sur lui.


	13. Chapter 13

**17.**

Pas rassuré, Kei était venue à l'Infirmerie de l' _Arcadia_.

\- Tu me relaies sur la passerelle, Yattaran ?

\- Oui, je prends mon quart. A toi de veiller sur le capitaine.

\- Que dois-je faire ?

\- Rien, surtout !

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension, mais s'abstenant de toute question, les redoutant plus que les réponses.

Traversant le hall, elle rentra dans ce qui était la véritable salle d'attente. Deux grands bruns s'y trouvaient depuis trop longtemps, s'y relayant également depuis près de vingt heures.

\- Des nouvelles ? souffla Kei, à l'unique adresse de Warius, son propre capitaine muré dans un mélange de rage et de détresse depuis que le _Karyu_ lui avait permis de regagner son bord.

\- Rien du tout. Et plus le temps passe, moins c'est bon, chuchota en retour le commandant de la République Indépendante.

\- Comment cela pourrait-il être bon ! ? siffla soudain Albator.

Le grand Pirate avait passé trop d'heure sur une banquette en terrain hostile en tant que e prisonnier du _Deathclaws_ et là il se retrouvait sur une autre banquette, sur son _Arcadia_ , mais il se sentait aussi mal à l'aise sur l'une comme sur l'autre.

\- Il s'était déjà pratiquement vidé de son sang avant même que Warius ne me récupère… Tu en as mis du temps, tu attendais une occasion d'intervenir ou tu cogitais à en créer une ? reprit-il.

\- Je suivais le _Deathclaws_ à la trace. En fait, il ne se dissimulait que pour la forme, trop sûr de sa légendaire supériorité. Mais la question n'est pas là pour le moment.

\- Elle est là plus que jamais ! éructa Albator en se redressant soudain. Si Alvernon était arrivé plus tôt au bloc opératoire de Doc Zéro…

\- Que s'est-il passé ? interrogea Kei. Cela doit être archivé dans les mémoires de Toshiro. Qui a tiré sur qui, et pourquoi ?

Albator soupira, poings serrés, semblant au bord de l'explosion alors que cela ne lui ressemblait absolument pas, au point que Warius leva une main apaisante pour prier la jeune femme blonde de se taire !

\- Le Garde Illumidas avait enfreint les ordres de son capitaine, je ne peux que le conclure. S'il s'était s'agi d'une exécution en catimini, j'aurais été jeté dans l'espace encore inconscient bien avant ! Alvernon avait parlé d'un trophée en me neutralisant, je crois que ce Garde a voulu le prendre au mot et avec sa part de gloriole en bonus ! La porte a coulissé mais cela n'a pas alerté Alvernon, pourquoi cela l'aurait-il dû d'ailleurs ? Il s'est alors légèrement déplacé, se plaçant sans le savoir entre le tireur et moi, nous étions tous sur la même ligne de tir. Et il a été atteint.

\- Tu étais la cible, et non lui ? s'enquit Warius.

\- Pourquoi un de ses membres d'équipage aurait-il voulu le descendre, engendrant la colère folle de la Générale Sheitane ? s'étonna sincèrement le grand Pirate balafré.

\- Par contre, la Générale Sheitane risque bien de croire que nous avons enlevé son chouchou et nous haïr encore plus qu'il n'est possible !

Warius se racla discrètement la gorge.

\- Alvernon est-il vraiment le Patron ou n'était-ce qu'une bravade insensée ?

\- Comment pourrais-je bien le savoir ? ! hurla alors Albator en empoignant son ami par la tunique, pas loin de le coller au mur.

\- C'est une Infirmerie ici, c'est moi qui y fait régner l'ordre, et surtout la paix ! intima Doc Zéro avec une autorité qui lui était inhabituelle. Et je ne veux pas de bagarre ici ! Séparez-vous. Vous êtes des amis, les deux qui demeurent du serment d'origine.

Par réflexe, les deux bruns obéirent, le premier retrouvant ses inquiétudes premières.

\- Alvernon ? Tu vas le sauver ?

\- Je ne peux te mentir, Albator, fit le petit Doc chauve qui triturait son bonnet médical.

\- Dis vite ! pria Albator.

\- Le tir a éclaté ses deux reins. Ses autres organes dégénèrent. J'ai opéré durant des heures, j'ai attendu, j'ai espéré, d'où mon long silence. Mais là ce sont les machines qui le maintiennent encore en vie. Et si son cerveau a encore une faible activité, son corps ne se remettra jamais. Capitaine, il faudrait me signer une décharge pour abréger cet acharnement.

\- Jamais !

\- Capitaine, il le faut. Albator, tu dois à nouveau faire ce qui est juste, comme toujours.

\- Je refuse !

La prunelle marron d'Albator fulmina.

\- Je venais de le retrouver l'espace de quelques instants je dirais, entre deux phrases de cet étrange échange, dans le plus incongru des lieux où nous pouvions nous parler – et je ne sais toujours pas comment le considérer. Je ne peux pas le perdre maintenant !

Et dans l'envol de sa grande cape noire doublée de rouge, Albator quitta l'Infirmerie, sous les regards inquiets de tous ses amis.

* * *

Un bip de Toshiro, Âme de l' _Arcadia_ , volontairement incarcéré dans la colonne du Grand Ordinateur, fit sursauter le capitaine dudit cuirassé vert.

\- Je t'avais prié de ne pas me déranger !

\- Ordonné, pas prié. Et je le fais de ma propre amitié. Le Galaxy Express 999 est là, et donc Maetel. Elle souhaite te parler.

\- Moi non !

\- Et si j'apportais une option pour sauver Alvernon ? fit l'Eternelle Voyageuse, de noir vêtue, blonde lumineuse sous sa toque.

\- Dis vite !

Maetel eut un geste de dénégation de la tête.

\- Non, je dois plutôt te montrer, avant. On y va !

\- Où cela ?

\- Mais, Râ-Metal, bien sûr !

Quelques instant plus tard, l' _Arcadia_ partait comme une flèche à travers la mer d'étoiles.


	14. Chapter 14

**18.**

De Râ-Metal, Albator n'avait voulu se souvenir que du moment où il avait reçu son cosmogun et son gravity saber, à deux pas d'une forge insensée qui ne produisait que quelques armes par millénaire !

Mais là, il se tenait dans une sorte de laboratoire monstrueux, entre bocaux démesurés contenant des embryons autant mécaniques que de créatures de bien des mondes.

\- Maetel, je croyais que tu allais juste le mécaniser.

\- Comme si tu aurais jamais supporté cela, remarqua doucement Maetel. Non, j'ai autre chose pour Alvernon.

La blonde Voyageuse Eternelle s'arrêta soudain au milieu d'un interminable couloir.

\- Je n'aurais jamais proposé mon option si je n'avais pensé qu'elle pourrait rentrer dans ta conception de la vie et de l'honneur. Je crains que tu ne me prennes pour une vieille sorcière pour avoir approché ton unique rejeton en vie, et que tu exécrais.

\- Je n'ai aucune idée de la façon dont le considérer, avoua Albator. Quelles que soient les plus folles rumeurs, je ne peux que le considérer comme le chouchou de Feydar Zon et de sa Générale !

\- Mais tu veux quand même le sauver ? glissa Maetel. Pourquoi ?

Albator marqua un long moment de silence, figé dans le couloir.

\- J'avais une femme, trois enfants. Et il ne me reste qu'Alvernon. Alors, quoi qu'il soit, je ne peux que tout faire pour qu'il s'en tire!

\- Pour le tuer toi-même ?

\- Peut-être. Mais là je souhaite juste vive !

\- Je ne voulais que t'entendre dire cela. Ton fils va renaître.

\- Cela dépendra si tu veux le laisser humain… C'est un traître à tout ce qu'il existe de respectable dans ces univers. Et oui, rends-lui la vie pour que je puisse arrêter sa quête de massacre !

* * *

L'œil d'Albator s'écarquilla au possible.

\- Mais c'est quoi ça ? !

Face à un énième caisson, le grand Pirate balafré s'était figé. Face à une réplique grandeur nature et adulte de son fils pourtant lui sur un lit d'hôpital et agonisant.

\- Qu'as-tu fait, Maetel ! ? s'affola-t-il bien qu'il demeure raide et digne autant que possible.

La jeune femme blonde frémit, troublée, ce qui lui était totalement non coutumier.

\- Je te dois la vérité. Je sais tout, depuis toujours, pour le passé, et pour l'avenir.

\- Parle ! ordonna-t-il.

\- Bien. Je ne peux plus rien te cacher. Mon œuvre pour l'avenir, elle est devant toi !

\- Alvernon, poupée inhumaine dans ton tube médical ?

\- C'est plus compliqué que cela…

Maetel ôta sa toque, faisant face à Albator.

\- Quand Alvernon est venu au monde, je lui ai prélevé un peu d'ADN. Cette machine a amené sa copie à l'état d'adulte.

\- Tu l'as recréé à partir de quelques cellules ! Mais, pourquoi ?

\- J'en ai eu le pressentiment, à l'époque. Ce corps est intact, il a juste besoin d'un esprit.

\- Toi tu as le rôle malsain d'une doctoresse dans un mauvais film !

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu veux transférer l'esprit d'Alvernon dans cette enveloppe ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais…

* * *

Venu entre deux civières, Albator ne savait que faire, situation dans laquelle il s'était trop peu souvent retrouvé.

\- Lequel est Alvernon ? Je suis incapable de me résoudre à envoyer un corps à l'incinération et à chérir l'autre… Et que le corps inutile soit combusté me révulse ! Je ne peux pas faire plus de mal à mon fils…

\- Ton fils, j'adore t'entendre l'appeler ainsi, depuis quelques jours ! tenta de sourire Maetel.

\- Je l'ai toujours considéré ainsi, même si mon intention initiale avait toujours été de le trucider !

\- Alvernon est bien le Patron. Il a repris ton flambeau, à sa manière. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Et il a choisi l'option la plus risquée, mais qui lui donnait aussi une place exceptionnelle, à la source de l'information !

\- Je le comprends maintenant. Mais s'il m'a accusé d'être un massacreur, il a bien du sang sur les mains. Tous ces Résistants qu'il a trahis…

\- … et en réalité envoyé sur une planète en sécurité ! Il n'a tué que si les Illumidas le surveillaient de trop près et qu'il ne pouvait les soustraire. Bref, c'est compliqué. Le petit a joué un jeu périlleux au possible. Mais il le voulait. Il ne souhaitait qu'être digne de toi, quitte à ce que tu le haïsses.

\- Il a parfaitement réussi, sur le second point, se désola Albator. Opère le transfert, Maetel. Je récupèrerai ce que tu me rendras. Ce sera tout ce qu'il me restera…

Sans attendre de réponse ou la suite des événements, Albator tourna les talons dans le claquement de ses éperons.


	15. Chapter 15

**19.**

Yattaran déboulant à sa rencontre, le capitaine de l' _Arcadia_ se raidit par réflexe, mais se détendant tout aussitôt, bien qu'appréhendant la nouvelle à venir.

\- Je t'écoute, Yatt' ?

\- Le commandant Zéro a été capturé par les Illumidas, son _Karyu_ immobilisé, la lieutenante Oki désactivée… Que pouvons-nous faire ?

\- Face à l'armada Illumidas, seuls ? Rien, malheureusement, pour le dernier ami qu'il me reste…

\- Alvernon et son _Deathclaws_? glissa Kei. Ce gosse n'a jamais menti, et nous sommes payés pour le savoir : ce cuirassé vaut bien l' _Arcadia_.

\- Alvernon est un légume. Nous ne pouvons compter sur lui, ni aujourd'hui ni jamais. La ferme Kei et passe le mot à tous !

\- A tes ordres, obéit la jeune lieutenante blonde sans comprendre.

Pensif, Albator soupira.

« Le _deathclaws_ est une réplique parfaite et meilleure de mon _Arcadia._ En effet, l'ingénieur d'Alvernon est génial ! Le combattre, même sans son capitaine sera ardu ».

* * *

Albator barrant son _Arcadia_ , le cuirassé vert progressait lentement et sans objectif.

Les portes de la passerelle s'ouvrant, le grand Pirate balafré eut un instinctif sursaut.

\- Avance, Alvernon, fit-il ensuite sur une voix douce que d'aucun ne lui connaissaient.

\- Tu as une belle robe de chambre, sourit Kei.

Par réflexe Alvernon resserra autour de lui l'ample manteau chamarré, brodé, et lourd – un brocart magnifique - qui était son seul atour.

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- C'était la mienne, et celle de tout balafré avant toi, renseigné Albator en quittant sa plateforme dominant la passerelle. Elle te va bien !

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- Ta mémoire te reviendra, en quelques jours, Maetel l'a promis. Ça va aller, Alvernon.

Le jeune homme leva ses prunelles d'un bleu profond sur le grand Pirate balafré face à lui.

\- Tu n'arrêtes pas de m'appeler ainsi. C'est mon nom ? Tu dois le savoir, tu me ressembles trop !

\- Tes souvenirs seront bientôt de retour, Patron, assura encore Albator.

\- « Patron », ça me dit quelque chose, mais autre chose me souffle de l'oublier ! murmura le jeune homme à la chevelure de miel. Shyphol, je me rappelle, il a toujours veillé sur moi… Je le reverrai ?

\- Je t'en fais la promesse, Alfie.

\- « Alfie » c'est quoi encore ça ? !

Alvernon se leva doucement, mais même ainsi, vacillant de faiblesse, il se serait effondré si Yattaran ne l'avait soutenu, relevé et rassit.

\- Yattaran, nom de guerrier, prisonnier évadé, depuis répertorié comme un second sur le cuirassé Pirate _Arcadia_. C'est toi ?

\- Je peux le faire taire, capitaine ? Il se rappelle tout ce qu'il ne faut pas !

Albator esquissa un sourire, tournant la tête pour capter l'assentiment d'une silencieuse Jurassienne tenant sous son bras une petite harpe.

\- Yattaran, tu peux le ramener à l'Infirmerie. Doc Zéro doit le chercher et l'attendre.

\- A tes ordres, capitaine, obéit ce dernier en emportant le jeune homme évanoui.

Kei avait rougi jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Merci d'avoir envoyé Yattaran, moi je n'aurais pu…

La jeune femme soupira.

\- Et pour Yseldas, quand lui diras-tu, capitaine ?

\- Jamais !

\- Je pense que le rapport amnésique de Zhéroïne prouve qu'Alvernon n'a jamais forcé qui que ce soit. Et certainement bien d'autres avant elle – vu les pièces mémoires du Patron transmises tout avant. On aurait dû comprendre !

\- Rien du tout ! grommela le grand Pirate borne et balafré. C'était lui et personne d'autre !

\- La ferme !

Alerté par un bip médical, Albator quitta précipitamment sa passerelle.

* * *

Mais c'est beaucoup trop tôt !

Doc Zéro grimaça.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire. Yseldas est pourtant bel et bien dans ma salle de maternité ! Elle l'inaugure, si je puis dire. Et en effet, son bébé arrivé avec bien de la prématurité…

\- Il va vivre ?

\- Laisse-moi d'abord de finir de la mettre au monde. Ensuite, je me prononcerai sur elle et sa mère !

\- Elle ! ?

\- Oui, ça arrive, qu'une petite fille naisse capitaine !

\- Oh !


	16. Chapter 16

**20.**

Errant à bord de l' _Arcadia_ , Alvernon se retrouva devant des portes de mauvais augures.

\- Je ne veux pas y retourner…

Mais toujours attiré, le jeune homme entra dans la salle de maternité.

\- Oh, un petit rat !

* * *

Soutenant la jeune accouchée qui n'avait pas voulu demeurer à l'Infirmerie, Albator l'y avait accompagnée depuis son appartement.

\- Ma petite va devoir demeurer tant de semaines dans cette couveuse. Elle commence à peine sa vie, et elle ne tient qu'à un fil…

Mais les deux visiteurs se figèrent à la vue d'Alvernon installé dans un fauteuil le « petit rat » posé contre lui, à même la peau.

\- Peau à peau, murmura Doc Zéro. Je n'avais même pas à le lui dire, il a eu ce réflexe ! Et c'est le meilleur, pour la toute petite, et lui. La température du bébé remonte de façon naturelle.

\- Il a posé des questions ? fit le grand Pirate balafré.

\- Non. Il fonctionne encore au radar, grimaça légèrement le petit Docteur. Je ne crois pas qu'il réalise combien la présence d'un nouveau-né est incongrue sur un cuirassé Pirate !

De fait, le jeune homme à la crinière de miel leva un regard distrait sur les deux visiteurs. Il fixa un moment Yseldas.

\- Votre visage m'est familier…

\- Vous avez fait escale sur la planète où se trouvait la coopérative agricole.

Le nouveau-né ayant émis un petit cri, cela provoqua une seconde observation attentive de la part d'Alvernon.

\- Vous êtes la mère de cette petite ?

\- Oui.

\- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

\- Elle n'a pas encore de prénom. J'aurais voulu en discuter avec son père. Il a voix au chapitre, même s'il n'a rien su avant.

\- Qui est-il ?

\- C'est vous !

* * *

Albator et le Doc de l' _Arcadia_ s'étant retirés, Alvernon et Yseldas s'étaient longuement entretenus, marchant tous les deux sur des œufs, tentant de renouer un lien ténu, les souvenirs d'une nuit.

\- Je ne sais quoi vous dire, laissa finalement tomber le jeune homme. Je ne peux rien vous promettre. Si seulement je savais de quoi demain sera fait ! Mais il s'agit de ma fille, je vais devoir m'y faire.

\- Je ne vous demande rien. Et je suis bien ici, sur ce vaisseau. Je n'ai encore pris aucune décision. Mais je vous tiendrai au courant.

\- Merci… Elyssia, ça vous irait comme prénom ?

\- C'est très joli ! sourit Yseldas.

* * *

Dans son ample robe de chambre de brocart, mais vêtu en dessous cette fois, Alvernon s'était fait annoncer un après-midi aux portes de l'appartement de l'antique château arrière de l' _Arcadia_.

\- Je me sens mieux. Toute ma mémoire m'est revenue. Je peux reprendre mes activités ! Je dois partir.

\- J'avais espéré autre chose, avoua Albator en se levant lentement, remplissant deux verres de vin, en tendant un à son fils. Et puis, tu es grillé, non, Patron ?

\- Je dois reprendre ce poste ! J'ai encore ma chance à jouer !

\- De quoi ? tiqua le grand Pirate balafré.

\- Je me suis entretenu avec Shylpho grâce à la ligne sécurisée que Toshiro nous avait ouverte. Il m'a expliqué qu'il s'est servi de la situation pour la tourner à mon avantage.

\- Comment cela ?

\- Une fois que la capsule s'est désolidarisée, du _Deathclaws_ , il a abattu le garde qui avait tenté de te tuer. En tombant, il a heurté le panneau de commandes et Shyphol a utilisé cette chute pour expliquer l'envol de la capsule ! Et en détournant ainsi la vérité, il a fait passer ton évasion pour mon enlèvement au passage. Cela justifie donc mon silence et mon absence de toutes ces semaines !

\- Il a de l'imagination, ce Garde.

\- C'est mon meilleur ami, rappela Alvernon. C'est lui qui ravitaillait en fruits et légumes le foyer où Grenadier m'avait déposé. Il m'offrait une pomme à chacune de ses visites. Nous avons quitté ensemble le foyer pour nous engager sous la bannière Illumidas.

Albator fronça le sourcil.

\- Mais comment vas-tu bien pouvoir mettre en scène ta réapparition ? Zon et Sheitane ne croiront jamais que tu as pu t'évader à ton tour !

Alvernon esquissa un sourire.

\- Tu vas m'échanger contre Warius !


	17. Chapter 17

**21.**

L'Imperator de la Coalition Terrano-Illumidas grogna quand un Garde vint le déranger.

\- Une communication entrante à votre destination.

\- J'ai prié qu'on ne me dérange pas. Je suis en réunion avec la meilleure de mes Généraux !

\- Le capitaine de l' _Arcadia_ ne veut parler qu'à vous.

\- Albator ! rugit Feydar Zon. Passez-le-moi !

Sheitane inclina la tête, attentive, et tout autant surprise que le Terrien, ne parvenant pas à deviner pourquoi le grand Pirate balafré les appelait !

\- Ce n'est pas un plaisir, Zon, mais les circonstances présentes l'exigent.

\- Je ne te rendrai pas ton copain ! aboya Feydar Zon. Bien que le verbe « rendre » pourrait être une voie de négociation !

\- Dans tes rêves ! rétorqua sèchement Albator d'une voix glaciale. Tu aurais presque pu m'avoir sur un plateau d'argent, mais tu as raté aussi cette opportunité qui ne se reproduira pas !

\- Bon, que veux-tu ? Je n'ai pas tout mon temps et tu es loin d'être mon seul point de préoccupation !

\- Je demeure malgré tout un petit caillou bien gênant dans ta chaussure ! ironisa le grand Pirate balafré. Et tu avais raison sur un seul point : je suis là pour discuter de la libération du commandant Warius Zéro !

Feydar et Sheitane ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

\- Je l'ai dans mes geôles, il va y rester ! jeta l'Impérator. Je ne peux pas imaginer un instant que tu as pu croire que je lèverais le plus petit doigt pour lui, ou pour toi !

Sheitane leva la main pour intervenir.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te donner à penser que nous pourrions t'écouter ?

\- Mais parce que j'ai une monnaie d'échange, bien évidemment !

Sheitane et Feydar tressaillirent, mais cette fois réfrénèrent la manifestation de leurs sentiments. La Générale serra même les poings, une idée lui venant à l'esprit, et l'éclair dans le regard derrière les lunettes teintées de son Impérator indiquait qu'il songeait à la même chose !

\- Qu'est-ce qui pourrait valoir plus cher que ton commandant du _Karyu_? interrogea Feydar Zon.

\- Peut-être le meilleur de tes capitaines, surtout en regard de son âge. Je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de le remettre dans la mer d'étoiles, mais je n'ai pas le choix si je veux sauver mon ami !

\- Tu es prêt à sacrifier ton fils pour ton ami ? grinça Feydar Zon.

\- Alvernon n'a rien du garçonnet que j'ai trop peu connu. Et celui que je découvre depuis deux ans n'est qu'une monstruosité à tes ordres. Il t'est donc précieux. Je te le propose en échange de Warius Zéro !

\- Alvernon est en vie ? insista Sheitane.

\- Son propre Garde n'a pas été bien loin de le trucider en voulant me faire la peau. Mais je me doutais bien qu'il finirait par m'être utile, à son corps défendant ! Un corps remis à neuf, vous pouvez m'en remercier, le duo d'affreux !

Feydar Zon se concerta un moment à voix basse avec sa Générale.

\- Quelles sont tes conditions ? s'enquit enfin le premier.

\- Un échange, dans le plus pur sens du terme ! Si tu veux choisir le lieu, je te le laisse. Warius et Alvernon marcheront ensemble, à la rencontre l'un de l'autre, pour nous rejoindre respectivement. Ensuite, nous nous replierons vers nos positions et nous filerons chacun en sécurité ! Ensuite nous pourrons recommencer à nous étriper ! Ça m'irait parfaitement !

\- Hum à moi aussi, d'autant plus que tu me permets de me préparer… si je retrouve mon prisonnier, car j'avais plutôt à l'esprit de le laisser moisir dans son oubliette jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive !

\- Tu as intérêt à le sortir de là ! gronda Albator. Sinon je viendrai le reprendre avec mes moyens habituels ! J'attends ton appel, dépêche-toi, tu as vingt-quatre heures !

Interrompant la communication, Albator la fit néanmoins se terminer par la diffusion d'images en temps réel d'Alvernon dans une cellule de l' _Arcadia_.

* * *

Après avoir joué son rôle, Alvernon avait rejoint son père sur la passerelle.

\- Ils vont libérer Warius ?

\- Tu es malheureusement un élément vraiment important pour Zon et ta Générale ! Ils veulent te récupérer car, comme tu l'avais dit, ton _Deathclaws_ est un outil de guerre exceptionnel ! Et tout comme Toshiro m'a désigné comme seul à barrer l' _Arcadia_ , tu es le mieux placé pour mener ton cuirassé !

\- Etrange compliment, mais c'est la vérité. La légende que je me suis créée est la meilleure couverture du Patron, j'en veux pour preuve que tu ne m'aurais peut-être pas démasqué si je ne m'étais pas découvert !

La prunelle marron d'Albator fixa le regard bleu marine de son fils à la crinière de miel.

\- Je te renvoie dans la gueule du loup. De plusieurs meutes même. S'il devait t'arriver quelque chose…

\- Je choisis librement. Je t'y oblige. Tu dois récupérer Warius !

\- On se reverra ?

\- Seul l'avenir nous le dira… papa.

Et à ce mot, Albator sentit son cœur se remplir de bonheur.


	18. Chapter 18

**22.**

A quelques heures de l'échange, Alvernon était revenu une dernière fois dans la salle de maternité.

\- Adieu, Elyssa. Je doute que nous nous revoyions un jour. J'ai aimé ta maman, mais ni elle ni moi n'avions songé que nous aurions pu te donner la vie ! Ne m'en veux pas. Je n'ai rien à offrir à Yseldas, qui a déjà perdu sa Coopérative. Et nous sommes si jeunes, nous arrivons à peine à nous prendre en charge, alors une nouvelle-née… Ne crains rien, ta maman a ce cuirassé et tout son équipage. Tu es dans les meilleures mains possibles ! Je te souhaite tout le meilleur de la vie, Elyssa. Adieu. J'ai une mission à remplir, et je la mènerai à son terme, bien que je sache depuis toujours que j'y laisserai la vie. Sois heureuse, toute petite fille.

Après ce dernier peau à peau, le jeune homme avait délicatement replacé la prématurée dans sa couveuse, se retira sur la pointe des pieds.

La visite suivante d'Alvernon avait été pour Yseldas.

\- Je suis arrivé sans rien à ce bord. Et je repars au mien où je n'ai rien. Je suis le père d'Elyssa, mais je n'ai pas le temps de la connaître ou de découvrir sa mère… Je repars. Prends bien soin du trésor que tu as mis au monde. Adieu.

* * *

Sur le pont d'envol des aviscoupes, encore pressurisé, Alvernon avait eu les derniers mots à l'adresse de son père.

\- Tu dois me passer les menottes. Tout doit être crédible, autant pour ta protection que pour la mienne !

Yattaran glissa les anneaux aux chevilles du jeune homme, avant de fixer la chaîne autour de sa taille et finissant en refermant les entraves à ses poignets.

\- Tu n'exagères pas un peu ? se plaignit Alvernon.

\- Vaut mieux trop ! assura le Pirate en t-shirt rayé, massif sous son bandana et dans son pantalon baggy. Je te fais mal ?

\- Non. Tu devrais resserrer au contraire, pour que l'illusion soit réelle ! pria le jeune homme en contradiction avec sa réflexion précédente mais avec parfait bon sens.

\- Bien, obéit Yattaran, le faisant grimacer sous la réelle douleur qui servait à son rôle, pour la sécurité de tous !

 **23.**

Faisant marche l'un vers l'autre, Alvernon et Warius s'apprêtait à se croiser sur la piste de l'astroport dévasté choisi par Feydar Zon pour l'échange.

S'arrêtant à hauteur l'un de l'autre, ils chuchotèrent.

\- Marina ?

\- Il semble qu'on m'ait permis d'emporter ma femme, mais elle doit être réhydratée au plus vite, fit Warius qui serrait entre ses bras le corps de la Mécanoïde de la moitié de sa vie. Mon équipage, le _Karyu_?

\- Tous isolés. Je ne sais rien. Et je ne pourrai plus rien transmettre sans me trahir. Je redeviens l'ennemi spatial n° 1 de tous les foyers de Résistance.

\- Mais tu es aussi le Patron.

\- Cela risque de devenir bien faible et insignifiant. J'ai fédéré les noyaux de Résistance, ils peuvent se passer de moi !

\- Alvernon…

\- Mon père m'appelle Alfie !

\- Adieu, courageux garçon. J'ai le grand bonheur de savoir que ton père a su qui tu étais vraiment, que tu l'as sauvé, et inversement.

\- Youpi…

Reprenant sa marche, Alvernon se dirigea vers Sheitane qui l'accueillit à bras ouverts, au propre comme au figuré.

\- Bon retour chez toi, capitaine Kérendorff !

* * *

Alvernon pris en charge médicale pour s'assurer qu'il ne portait aucun mouchard sur ou en lui, Sheitane avait fait le point avec son Impérator.

\- J'ai tenté de faire lire sur les lèvres, mais les deux hommes se détournaient trop. Warius, on s'en fout. Mais je pense Alvernon toujours fiable, sinon il ne serait pas revenu !

Feydar sourit.

\- Ce jeune homme est hors normes. Je le veux sous mes ordres, et il a retrouvé sa place !

De la tête, Sheitane inclina positivement la tête.

\- Tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Et on va anéantir toutes ces poches de Résistances !

* * *

Albator soupira.

\- Mon fils est reparti pour un avenir insensé, plus en danger que jamais. On ne lui pardonnera pas le plus petit écart. Je ne crois pas que Zon et Sheitane aient cru à l'entier mensonge de Shyphol. Il va être tout seul…

\- Il a l'habitude, glissa Warius.

\- Pas dans cette configuration. Et puis, il est papa, il l'a accepté, et ça va le perturber… J'ai peur…

\- Et tu as raison.

\- Tu n'es pas censé me réconforter, toi ?

\- Si je faisais autrement, tu ne me pardonnerais jamais !

\- Merci, mon ami.

Se rasseyant dans son fauteuil de bois aux coussins rouges, Albator se perdit dans ses pensées, son dernier enfant hors d'atteinte de tout amour et toute aide.

« A bientôt, Alfie. Je ne te laisserai plus jamais tomber. Je serai là, toujours pour toi ! ».

Par réflexe, il ouvrit la bouche.

\- _Arcadia_ en avant !

FIN


End file.
